<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my youtuber girlfriend by Reallybadboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124352">my youtuber girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallybadboy/pseuds/Reallybadboy'>Reallybadboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>qyj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Sliceoflife, qyj - Freeform, youtuberau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallybadboy/pseuds/Reallybadboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>qyj - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing off the hum of her next vocal cover, Yuyan removed her headphones and went straight to extract the audio. She’s already an expert now. Fingers quickly tapping its way, dragging each piece into the timeline as she edited her recorded footage. Already 1 million subscribers, the aspiring Youtuber  was more than happy that people loved her singing.</p><p> </p><p>But she also wanted to showcase more of her personal life. She wanted her fans to know that her life isn’t just about singing. That there was another reason that drove her passion. it was something that she was scared at first, but it takes one to bravely step forward and confess that she was a homosexual. That she liked girls. And currently has a girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Baobei?”</p><p> </p><p>Calling her girlfriend on the phone, she decided to do it on a whim. Once she gets her approval, she will record the confession video right here in the studio and upload it a week later. As Jiaqi listened to what Yuyan had to say, she nodded and agreed. Either way, it was going to happen eventually. If they don’t cross this hurdle, how are they going to face their parents in the future?</p><p> </p><p>And so, Yuyan’s confession video was uploaded a week later.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, she had expected that it would grab a lot of attention. It took only three hours for it to hit one million views. Comments were bursting in, mixed with both support and hate. Fame was scary but it was the right thing to do. Yuyan did not want to hide herself in the dark anymore. It takes weeks later where the youtuber continued uploading song covers and everything began to died down.</p><p> </p><p>The next step was going to be hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuyan and Jiaqi were cuddled at the couch after dinner, eyes focused on the netflix movie flashed on the screen. “I’m not forcing you or anything. I just thought filming videos together would create more memories for us.” Feeling the gentle rubbing of her girlfriend’s thumbs over her thighs, “But i’m just a nobody.” She mumbled, a little worried as she is aware of how popular Yuyan is in the internet.</p><p> </p><p>For a long time, the two have kept their relationship under the wraps. Not even sharing anything about each other on their instagram accounts. As much as they wanted to do the whole “lovestagram” thing that couples did, they were afraid of what the public might think. But maybe, it’s time to stop hiding and start stepping out of the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>“Just try it once. Just once. Test the waters. How about that?” Yuyan hummed, caressing her hands across Jiaqi’s cheek. “One video and if it doesn’t work out, you don’t need to appear on my videos anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Leaning her head onto Yuyan’s shoulder as she thought for a while, “Okay.” She mumbled, “I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>The youtuber grinned so widely as she stared at her clingy girlfriend which was rare to come by. On the other days, Jiaqi would be in a bad mood thanks to her job. But she likes this Jiaqi best. The kind where she’s just so tired and needy. She has transformed into a cute, little fox that Yuyan would shower her with love forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, baobei. i’ll assure you it’ll be really fun. You won’t even think that the camera is there.” Yuyan kissed Jiaqi’s cheek and snuggled her girlfriend into a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. our first vlog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A peaceful monday morning at Yuyan’s apartment studio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since she moved to shanghai at the age of twenty, the youtuber has pretty much adjusted to life alone pretty well... besides the unwanted dishes left in the sink, dirty clothes scattered all over the floor and a strange scent lingering in the air. The annoying ring of an alarm echoed into the quiet bedroom, causing the dead body to finally move. Shifting her body around as she groaned, the first thing that Yuyan catches is the red blinking light of her camera on top of the cupboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning.” She yawned, waving to the camera as she picked up her phone to switch off the sound. “It is now 7am in the morning.” Talking to the camera as she rose up like a zombie, disheveled hair flowing down her back, she broke into a chuckle, knowing that this whole look is going to come out on her video. “I don’t usually wake up this early. But i have a vocal class today.” She continued to talk, grunting halfway as the youtuber found much difficulty getting out of bed and dragged her feet into the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Putting the camera at the side of the sink, Yuyan proceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth. Occasionally glancing at the camera, she would hum a melody as she looked at the mirror. Walking out to her small kitchen, Yuyan switches her other cameras on. For the professional youtuber, she positioned them last night  before she went to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to make a simple breakfast.” Yuyan picked up four eggs from the tray and showed it to the camera. “As you know, i am an egg fan. I can’t live if i don’t eat this once a day. Anyways, I will be making an omelette and,” She waved a banana in her hand. “This.” The youtuber then took a mug from the sink, “And coffee. Just three things for today.” As she busied herself with making breakfast, Yuyan’s phone lit up with a buzz. It was not a message from her family members. Nor friends. But a good morning message from her girlfriend. Her cheekbones automatically raised upwards as she can’t help but to smile at that pop-up notification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiaqi never fails to send her one everyday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Are you awake already? I know you are bad at waking up but you can’t miss your vocal classes again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, yes. i’m awake baobei. Thank you. Hehe. Good luck at work later. See you soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that her subscribers who would watch the video later would be curious, she naturally walked up to the camera and showed her phone. She plans on blurring the unnecessary messages when she edits it anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My girlfriend just texted me with a heart. Isn’t she cute? We’ll be meeting today so; you guys will finally get a chance to know how she looks like!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although this might be the first time that Yuyan is filming a vlog for her channel, but she has done her fair amount of research and knows exactly what to do. She can’t thank her bestie enough, Lu keran who is also a well-known youtuber. unlike Yuyan, she isn’t known for singing covers but, crazy pranks and challenges on her channel. It is no wonder why her friend is clearly way more popular then Yuyan. But she believes that there is no reason to compare each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at the studio, Yuyan greeted her vocal teacher and introduced her to the camera. “Teacher, say hi!” The woman waved shyly to which the youtuber laughed out loud. This is the first time she’s bringing the camera around so she finds it funny how her teacher suddenly has a change of character. Putting it somewhere so that it can record her whole session, Yuyan decides to put her full attention on the lesson. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It starts off with a warm up. Her vocal teacher, Ella Played several key notes on the piano as Yuyan matched the tune. From the do’s to the fa’s and high pitched la’s, Yuyan wanted to show her viewers that this was her normal routine. The lesson continues as she begins to sing several songs and later received advice from Ella who demonstrated the right way to sing it.</p>
<p>Three hours pass quickly like that. As Yuyan said her goodbyes to her teacher, the youtuber took a quick break by heading down to the campus canteen. Getting a full tray of rice, meat and vegetables, the youtuber doesn’t record any of this. Instead, she uses the time to charge her camera by slotting it onto a plug at one of the tables. Lunch time also meant that Jiaqi would be free by now. So, Yuyan does a video call. And she’s lucky today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her girlfriend picks up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you eating~?” Yuyan chimed through with her crescent moon eyes as she sees Jiaqi at a café with her co-workers. “Oh, hey guys!” She waved, greeting her girlfriend’s co-workers, Linfan and Shuxin. “Wow, must be nice. Eating such good food.” Yuyan pouted as Jiaqi giggled, “I don’t eat good food all the time. Linfan decided to treat us because it was Shuxin’s birthday last week. “What are you eating?” Yuyan turned the camera to show her sad tray of food from the school’s canteen. “Oh, poor you.” jiaqi cooed in response but she seemed to be making fun of her by waving a spoon of ice cream over. “Hey. I know what you’re doing.” The youtuber pouted to which Jiaqi giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh ew, can y’all flirt somewhere else?!” Yuyan could hear Shuxin’s disgust from afar which led to the couple laughing at her. “Okay. Go spend time with your co-workers. I got to go soon. See you later.” Yuyan waved to which Jiaqi did as well. “Bye~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the video call cut off, the youtuber got up from her seat and placed back her tray. She returned to get her fully charged camera and continued filming her vlog. Now, she’s headed for the gym which was a twenty-minute walk from the campus. As she explained to the camera about her motivation to keep fit after suffering from a terrible back ache many years ago, She encouraged viewers to at least head to gym once a week for the sake of health.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bumping fists with her trainer as their special greeting, Yuyan positioned her camera somewhere and started her training. It goes from simple stretching to cardio, push-ups, treadmill and weightlifting. It suddenly occured to her mind a memory that she wanted to tell her viewers so in the middle of resting, with a towel around her neck, she picked up the camera and told a funny story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So there was a time where i got back from the gym and went to meet my girlfriend for dinner. She was so shocked. She asked me to turn around saw the size of my butt.” Yuyan laughed as she could recall it so vividly. “She almost screamed at me, saying that i was dirty! Well, not that i was offended but, i could tell that she,” Yuyan teasingly wriggled her eyebrows. “Liked it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready for round two?” Her trainer asked, noticing the girl loitering around to which Yuyan quickly put the camera down. “Yeah, let’s go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the sun setting, Yuyan is now out in the streets of crowded Nanjing road. After a fresh shower at the gym and making sure that she smells nice, she will now meet Jiaqi. This is the first time her girlfriend will make an appearance on Yuyan’s youtube channel and it’s a nervous thought. She isn’t sure what to expect especially when she walks through that door and Jiaqi sees the camera that she’s holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike Yuyan who had youtube as her full-time job, Jiaqi was different. She was just like any other ordinary twenty-five-year-old who had her own ways to make a living. She is a general manager at a family restaurant. At this hour, it is bustling with customers. Not wanting to intrude, Yuyan peeked over at the windows and spotted her girlfriend hard at work. Quietly filming her with plans to add a couple of animations to introduce Jiaqi, the youtuber stays outside for a while until a playful thought passes through her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The youtuber decides to enter the restaurant. And as expected, it doesn’t even take a second for all the staff members to know who she is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, are you coming here as a customer today?” Shuxin asked, trying to ignore the fact that Yuyan is holding a camera. She nodded in reply, “Just one person, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuxin stares at her suspiciously but nevertheless, followed her act. She is sure that the lady has something up her sleeves again. It’s just another day where Yuyan is going to get scolded by Jiaqi and Shuxin can’t help but to see why Yuyan loves getting herself into trouble. Maybe that’s her definition of love. “this way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following the waitress to an empty table, Yuyan sat down and flipped through the menu even though she already memorised everything. There was once a time where Yuyan came to the restaurant so often that Jiaqi banned her from coming in. Well, that doesn’t stop her though. As the youtuber continued to film, recommending the best dishes and doing her best to promote the restaurant to her viewers, Yuyan hoped that it would be enough for Jiaqi to forgive her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s probably going to be mad but it’s just so fun to see her like that.” Yuyan snickered, positioning the camera at the edge of the table as she raised her hand up to order. It doesn’t take a second that she find Jiaqi’s glare shooting at her head. Yup, it’s going as planned. Watching her girlfriend slowly approach her table, Yuyan has to come up with an excuse... fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t i tell you to wait for me outside?! When do you ever listen to me?! I told you i’ll be done in 30 minutes!” Jiaqi whispered angrily. But to Yuyan, that doesn’t scare her at all. If anything, she’s just grinning so widely like a fool. Absolutely loving at how her girlfriend is so pissed at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One ice mocha please~” Yuyan pouted as she stared at the manager with those shimmering puppy eyes. The eyes that Jiaqi can never say no to. “Is that all?” Her girlfriend sighed to which Yuyan excitedly nodded in reply. No longer wanting to nag at her, Jiaqi simply turned her heel around and keyed Yuyan’s order into the system.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happily receiving her ice mocha from Linfan, she sips it slowly and kills her time by observing her girlfriend in action. There’s more to just seeing Jiaqi in her black and white formal uniform. Seeing how she’s ordering around her co-workers, politely greeting the customers and almost wanting to yell at the staff in the kitchen, what a great balance of two personalities. The kind that Yuyan fell so deeply in love with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The youtuber seems to have completely forgotten that the camera is still filming her being all cute and affectionate for Jiaqi. From sneakily taking photos of her girlfriend as if she was a celebrity to calling her over with lame excuses like asking for a tissue or asking where the toilet is, thirty minutes go by pretty quickly. Too quickly that Yuyan wished it didn’t end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lets go. I already paid for your ice mocha.” Jiaqi came out of the staff room, no longer dressed in her black and white uniform as she finally noticed the camera hiding in the corner. She suddenly becomes shy but Yuyan noticed it immediately. Holding onto her hand as a sign of assurance, she whispered over to her ear, “Just act normally, baobei. Pretend that it isn’t there. Come on, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at the Huangpu River, It is the couple’s usual dating spot. Heading over to the convenience store to buy their dinner, it was nothing fancy or grand. It was just the little things that were just enough for the two of them: cup noodles, snacks, cans of beer and ice cream. As they found a spot that was perfectly tucked between the setting sun and the river, the two settled down and clinked their beers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing how Jiaqi never fails to have a refreshing “ah” after taking the first sip of beer after work, is nothing but satisfying for Yuyan. It makes her happy. The youtuber does her best to make Jiaqi not realised that the camera is right there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you mad that i went inside the restaurant? I know it’s busy and all that, but i promoted it well!” Jiaqi hummed one thought, thinking it might be a good advertising strategy. “But i don’t want you to take advantage of your fame like that.” The girlfriend frowned. “Of course, it’s good and all. But i don’t want you to be too full of yourself okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on, i’m joking, baobei.” Yuyan noticed the sudden change in tone and kissed her cheek for a quick forgiveness. “I know you don’t like it when i get in between your work. I won’t do it again, okay? Hm?” The youtuber kisses her cheek several times until Jiaqi moved away. “Okay, okay.” She scoffed, playfully wiping her cheek away. “Ew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ew?” Yuyan stared at her dumbfounded. “Wow, so you’re acting like this now huh?” She looked away with pouted lips and crossed her arms. “You were the one who liked kisses so much.” Jiaqi looked at her sulky girlfriend and giggled. “Don’t be such a kid. Here, eat this.” She fed her with a piece of chip and Yuyan can never say no to that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they chatted and observed the sky turning from a bright orange hue to a dark blue, Yuyan wanted to show her viewers that she had a life besides singing in the studio and at home editing videos. Seeing how the camera was showing the two beautiful silhouette against the sky, Yuyan knew this would be the perfect ending shot for the vlog. So, she moved a little closer to Jiaqi and looked at her. “What?” Her girlfriend asks, a little preoccupied with eating. Yuyan smiles softly, “I love you.” She leaned forward and pecked her lips softly. It goes really quick because they have never kissed in public (on the lips) before. And the moment after, Jiaqi hits Yuyan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?!” She whispered, a little shy and embarrassed as her face has already gone all red. Yuyan winked with a cheeky smile, “I just wanted to. Anyways, i’m turning off the camera now.” She shrugged and stretched over to pick the device up to shut it down. “How was it? The filming?” Jiaqi glared at her. “You better edit the video well...” Yuyan laughed and grabbed her face, rubbing her thumbs across as the blush wouldn’t go away. “Aw~ is that so? Okay baobei. I’ll show it to you before i upload, okay? You did great today.” She hummed, pulling her into an embrace as her fingers traced down Jiaqi’s hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just worried about what others would think... when they see us like that. Being all lovey-doves and kissing each other.” Yuyan frowned, knowing very well about her girlfriend’s worries when the video goes public. “Hey, it’s not a crime to be in love baobei.” She understands it but she doesn’t want to keep hiding forever. “Sure, there will be people who will hate us. There will be people who will say bad things about us. But ignorance is a bliss. Who are they to comment about our love life? It’s us in the end who gets to decide.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Jiaqi a moment of thought before she nods in agreement. “Mm... You’re right. I’m just... You know...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. You overthink too much. Come on, let’s finish up and i’ll send you home. You still have curfew right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiaqi sighed at that, realising how strict her parents were, even when she was already an adult. “Yeah, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It will be a lot more difficult when she has to come out to them one day. But she’ll think about it later. For now, her parents still have no idea about youtube and how it works. And even though she introduced Yuyan as her “best friend from college”, they think that they are very “good friends”. And nothing more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week later, Yuyan sends the completed, edited video of their vlog to Jiaqi. She looks at it and gives it a green light. With that, the youtuber uploaded her first ever vlog, introducing her life and the first reveal of her girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as time went on, that vlog became the most viewed video on her channel. She began to see comments of people finding their chemistry cute and wanted to see more videos of them together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-How i wished i could have a life like those two. So jealous t_t</p>
<p>-Oh my god. when Yuyan kept on watching her girlfriend at work. Her eyes were literally melting with honey. So sweet!</p>
<p>-Go to 10:13 for the most relatable moment in life, having your girlfriend nag to you. I can relate to that.</p>
<p>-That kiss at the end is so beautiful! Had to take a screenshot of that. </p>
<p>-does anyone know what are their instagrams?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Like if you’re single and watching this anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the positive response gave Yuyan confidence. It also gave her a lot more ideas for videos that she could film with her girlfriend. And she is sure that it will give them so many good memories. The youtuber wrote down a whole list of things that they could do. Although at first, Jiaqi was reluctant but after looking at the comments herself, she too thought that it was worth a try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, this was the start of their journey together as a youtube couple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Little Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you guys for reading this fic, i will most probably be updating this 2 weeks later! but i’ll try my best to post it earlier!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday morning.</p><p> </p><p>It’s bright out and Jiaqi is coming over to Yuyan’s house. Just minutes before she arrives, the youtuber has finished setting up all the hidden cameras around. From placing one behind the base, another one underneath a pillow and a third one at the far top of a shelf, everything is all set.</p><p> </p><p>Creeping up slowly to one of her cameras, Yuyan tries to hold her laughter. “Hello guys, today I will be doing a hidden camera prank on my girlfriend.” She snickered and took a deep breath, trying to be serious be waving her hand across her face. “For the next hour, I will try my very best to ignore my girlfriend. I won’t be responding to anything she says. She will be here...” Yuyan took out her phone and showed the time. “In about five minutes or so. She knows my passcode anyways. Time to get ready!”</p><p> </p><p>Moving away from the camera, Yuyan decides to lounge on the couch and put all her attention on the television. Like a professional actress, the youtuber managed to school her expression and is just dully staring at the screen. It takes a couple of minutes until she hears the beeping of the keys and the thud of the door. Yuyan tries her best not to act surprised and nervous that her girlfriend is finally here.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuyan-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi called out, neatly arranging her shoes outside as she entered the living room. “Yuyan?” Noticing how her girlfriend wasn’t responding to her, she finds it very odd. Leaning over to her girlfriend who was just lazing at the couch, eyes locked at the television, it was as if Jiaqi was invincible. “Hey. Yuyan.” Waving her arms forward, she noticed Yuyan blink. That was a giveaway that her girlfriend was clearly up to something. “What are you doing?” She asked again but the youtuber remained very dedicated to her act and instead, crossed her arms as if to show anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad or something? Why aren’t you saying anything?” Jiaqi climbed onto the couch and stared straight into her girlfriend’s eyes. This is hard for Yuyan as she’s already trying her best not to look at her direction. Seeing Jiaqi cutely tilt her head from the corner of her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she looks so adorable and squishy. Yuyan just wants to hug her right now. But, no.</p><p> </p><p>She must keep the prank going.</p><p> </p><p>“Baobei~”</p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>Yuyan has to hold on. The moment Jiaqi starts to use her whiny, needy tone, Yuyan gulped. And that slight movement was enough to tell Jiaqi that her tactic was working. Jiaqi locked her arms with Yuyan’s and giggled, “Baobei~ are you mad?” Say something to me?” Dragging her tone forward, the youtuber took a deep breath and maintained her eyesight at the television. She’s trying to block out the sounds, she’s trying to not feel anything — not even the fact that Jiaqi is rubbing her fingers around her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi knows that Yuyan is playful. This isn’t the first time she has done something like this. If anything, she’s doing Yuyan a favour by not wanting to be too obvious and decides to take advantage of the situation — something that Yuyan herself did not take into account.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning closely as she pecked Yuyan’s right cheek once. “Baobei?” She asked, moving to peck her left cheek and staring back at her. “Are you going to talk?” She proceeded to kiss Yuyan’s nose bridge. “Or do you want me to do the talking?” She mumbled, slowly moving down to kiss her lips. Seeing how Yuyan’s lips are slightly shivering yet refusing to summit, Jiaqi knew Yuyan is fighting so hard to hold back. It’s rather impressive to her as she knows that her girlfriend can never resist whenever Jiaqi kisses her because it is always the other way round. 𝚈𝚎𝚜, 𝚈𝚞𝚢𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚙.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to make her girlfriend suffer, Jiaqi gets off Yuyan and walks around the living room. Scanning her eyes suspiciously, her eyes lock onto a mysterious object behind the flower vase, Moving closer, it all made sense now. As she picked up the camera, she hears Yuyan groaning in defeat “NOOOOOO!!!” and later breaking into a laughter, “I failed!! Arghhh!!!” She whined, shaking her head and covering her face with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi scoffed, “So, you were doing a hidden camera prank huh?” turning to look at her girlfriend with a victory smirk. “How many more camera did you hide?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuyan shrugged in response. “Another game for you i guess.” Jiaqi takes up the challenge and she walked another round in the living room. Knowing the pattern of how the cameras were hidden however, it doesn’t take long for her to find the other two cameras. It’s game over.</p><p> </p><p>Yuyan’s hidden camera prank to try and ignore her girlfriend for one whole hour failed.</p><p> </p><p>“Baobei. I can explain...” Yuyan laughed nervously, watching Jiaqi switch off all three cameras right in front of her as she neatly lined them up on the table. She’s glaring at her with a whole “you are so screwed” look that it sends shivers down her spine. But it’s not like Yuyan hates it. She’s in between the boundaries of scared less and absolutely excited to see what her girlfriend has to “punish her”.</p><p> </p><p>“So you wanted to try and ignore me for the next hour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes. But i didn’t mean to. It’s just... for fun you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder how much pain you will have to go through if i tied you up and you watch me strip in front of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuyan gulped. She’s having weird thoughts but then again, it’s not like they were an innocent couple anyway. Apart from them being cautious in public and acting like best friends, they were completely different when alone. It’s also why Jiaqi comes to Yuyan’s hous whenever she has the chance to.</p><p> </p><p>“B-Baobei, is this the revenge that you want because I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi smirked and crossed her arms. As she stared down at Yuyan who was still buried in the couch, it gave that sense of hierarchy in their relationship. Jiaqi was the one who held onto the leash and Yuyan was the puppy that listened.</p><p> </p><p>“If your hidden camera prank video gets more than 500,000 views, you don’t have to do that punishment. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, deal!” Yuyan said with confidence. “If it doesn’t then we’ll... I guess i’ll just watch you strip in front of me...” She mumbled shyly. “And you can do whatever you want with me baobei.”</p><p> </p><p>And so. when Yuyan uploaded the video, it reached the goal immediately. Everyone loved it. When the youtuber shoved her phone at Jiaqi’s face, showing her defeat, Yuyan was dancing happily and jumping excitedly like a kid. It makes Jiaqi laugh at her girlfriend’s childish actions but perhaps, that’s just the reason why she loves her. Even though the both of them were two fully grown adults, being together also meant being like kids again.</p><p> </p><p>One day. Just one day, Jiaqi will bite back at Yuyan. She’ll do a hidden camera prank on the youtuber. But, it’s just a matter of when.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. handcuff challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has been patiently waiting for me to update this fanfic!!!!! well without further ado, here's chapter 4 the handcuff challenge.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking out of a store with a plastic bag in her hand, she can't believe she bought it. she can already imagine Jiaqi yelling at her and saying that she's crazy. But after seeing so many couples and friends doing the same challenge on YouTube, she thought why not they do it too?</p><p> </p><p>Inside the bag isn't something expensive. It also isn't something that will hurt someone. It's a handcuff.</p><p> </p><p>Kinky. But that's not what Yuyan is going for today. She will be doing the 24-hour handcuff challenge with Jiaqi. And to do that, she has called help from her friends, Keran and Keyin who happened to be free over the weekend. So, here she was, meeting them up at an Internet cafe and telling them the plan. The two snickered and tole Yuyan that she is going to be so screwed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what Jiaqi is going to say to you. Five hours or so is fine, but hell, twenty-four hours in those handcuffs? Goodluck." Keran laughed, picking up the handcuff in Yuyan's bag and dangled it on her wrist. "how are you guys going to shower? Or take a poop?" Keyin asked with a very serious expression. She just can't believe that Yuyan really bought the handcuffs. She thought it was just a passing Youtube idea that Yuyan would never ever use for her video. But turns out, she really did.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why it's called a challenge! It's to test how far we can go while being tied to one another! Jiaqi is coming over tomorrow. I haven't told her anything yet!" Yuyan giggled nervously. "You think she's going to kill me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Both Keran and Keyin responded in unison.</p><p> </p><p>And they were right.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?!" Jiaqi's shouts and whines can be heard even from next door. She is this close to picking up a shoe and throwing it at her. But since she already bought it with her money, it can't go to waste. Staring the handcuff. she sighed. Trying to pull it apart, she wondered if it could be broken easily. But it is a 100% metal handcuff. Not some plastic kids toy.</p><p> </p><p>"... Please?" Yuyan pleaded, closing one of her eyes as she's afraid that Jiaqi will hit her again. "It's just 24 hours. And I'm sure the viewers will find this really fun- ouch!" Seeing her girlfriend's glare piercing right through her eyes, whew, she's been seeing that a whole lot more often these days. Not that it's a bad thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Just once, Yuyan. You and your stupid Youtube ideas." She grumbled, " Always having to pull me into your nonsense..."</p><p> </p><p>"But you like it don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Jiaqi doesn't respond to that question and it is more than enough to leave Yuyan grinning away. "You do, don't you baobei~?" She cooed, following her girlfriend around the living room and then pulling her into a back hug. "I'll make up to you after this. We can go on a really fancy dinner."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine..."</p><p> </p><p>d-day is here. In between morning and afternoon, Keran and Keyin have arrived at Yuyan's house. They were in charge of filming them as the couple had plans to go out on a date while handcuffed. Well, that was Yuyan's idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay guys. It is now 10am sharp. We are locking your handcuffs!" Keran announced as Keyin did the honour. As it responded with a click, the couple tried to pull away from each other but it hurt their wrist. The 24-hour handcuff challenge has begun.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the door as they took turns wearing their shoes, it seems to be off to a good start. "Who asked you to wear sneakers today?" Jiaqi grumbled, bending down to help tie Yuyan's shoelace. The latter giggled, "It was on purpose-ouch!" Her girlfriend lifted her hand upwards, forcing Yuyan to stretch her arm along with her. "Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>They were already receiving strange stares from people. As Keran and Keyin followed them, the two can't help but to laugh out loud. "Don't you think people are going to see this the wrong way? Like a kinky way with those handcuffs?" Keran snickered as Keyin nudged her. "You mean BDSM-" Keyin could feel a chill down her spine as she caught Jiaqi throwing a glare at her. It was quick but strong.</p><p> </p><p>And that was enough to shut Keyin up for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>At the restaurant, the couple sat side by side so that it would be easier. Except, they didn't take into account that they would have to eat together at the same time. Otherwise, their movements wouldn't match and they will end up hurting each other.</p><p> </p><p>Similar to cycling, Jiaqi and Yuyan found their momentum. One would cut the meat, the other would put it in their mouth. One will reach out for the drink at the end of the table and one will be in charge of the tissues. Keran and Keyin looked in amazement as they watched their skilled teamwork. The two friends dubbed them the "Power Couple".</p><p> </p><p>"Here." Jiaqi said, feeding her girlfriend with a square-cut steak. Yuyan automatically opened her mouth while her eyes were focused on cutting the other steak on her plate. It was a passing the baton process that sort of worked mechanically. It isn't comfortable but it went through.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. I don't think I've ever eaten like that." Yuyan chuckled, chewing the last bits of food in her mouth. "And Jiaqi never feeds me that often." Her girlfriend stared at her. "That's because you're the one that feeds me." The Youtuber had an 'o' shaped mouth and nodded. "Right."</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Keran and Keyin wanted to go home. Sure, they agreed to follow them on their date and film the whole process. But without the flirty parts.</p><p> </p><p>The date continued to the movie theater. Here, they have gotten used to the stares. In a way, it did train Jiaqi's shyness of doing weird things with her girlfriend. Everything was smooth-sailing... until someone needed to use the washroom. And worst, a public washroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll hold the door and stretch my arm like this." Yuyan discussed, standing at the stall and peeking her head in. Jiaqi blushed, "Don't stare at me. Go away." she mumbled, gently pushing her girlfriend's head away as she sat down. Keran is outside, filming from a different angle so that it didn't show the inside of the toilet stall.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I need to look away when I've clearly seen everything?" Yuyan grumbled with a whiny pout. Nevertheless, she looked away and used her body to block any small openings from the door. "Because we are in public, you idiot." Jiaqi whispered, trying to be quick as she pulled up her pants and flushed. Dragging Yuyan along to the sink, the Youtuber decided to wash her hands together. The couple stared at the mirror and can't help but laugh. They look ridiculous with those handcuffs.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wait." The Youtuber giggled, taking out her phone as they took a selfie together. It takes a couple of poses, with the two of them pretending that they were prisoners, then later raising both of their hands up and making peace signs. Yuyan plans to post them on her Instagram on the day she uploads the handcuff challenge video. It's going to be cute.</p><p> </p><p>This was just a warm-up.</p><p> </p><p>When the couple got home, Keran and Keyin took their leave as Jiaqi would be sleeping over at Yuyan's place (as usual). So, they had to film the cameras themselves. With the sun setting, there were more problems ahead: showering.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, baobei. I'm gonna turn off the cameras. But that doesn't mean we can remove the handcuffs." Yuyan said, pressing the button and setting the device away. "Let's keep the challenge going."</p><p> </p><p>"So, are you going to strip first or me?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-what?" Yuyan is flustered but later realised what she meant. "Oh. don't use the word 'strip' please. You make me think of weird things." she laughed, "I'll go first." Wriggling out of her sweatshirt, the Youtuber grunted and twirled around the little space she had. The handcuff got stuck in between.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop. Let me help you. Or you'll choke to death." Jiaqi sighed, holding onto the cloth and using her free hand to pull Yuyan out. It takes a long five minutes until Yuyan manages to get off her sweatshirt, revealing her half, bare torso and bra still on. Jiaqi gulped, finding herself stare at it for awhile and later shaking her head in denial.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw that." Yuyan laughed, knowing that her girlfriend can't resist looking at her hard abs. "Don't lose focus. Your turn to remove your shirt." She said, helping to unbutton her girlfriend's blouse. It's easier than her sweatshirt and in less than three minutes, Jiaqi is free from her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. This is... awkward." Yuyan chuckled, knowing that they are so close to each other, Bare skins rubbing onto each other while handcuffed. Really, kinky. And they still haven't gotten rid of their pants yet. This is going to take some time especially with how both of them are blushing hard.</p><p> </p><p>It's probably due to the heat of embarrassment or the summer. But what is there to be embarrassed when the two of them have had sex so many times? Maybe because it's a new experience. It's different from how they usually did it. And they aren't supposed to be having sex anyway. The main goal right now is to shower together while handcuffed.</p><p> </p><p>After much work, the couple finally fid themselves in the bathroom. Each taking turns to scrub their backs, massage their heads and pouring water on each other with scooping a pail of water. Jiaqi had wondered why she had a pail in there but apparently, it's a very "Asian" thing to have it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, do you want to do this more often. Like... without the handcuffs next time?" Yuyan asked quietly as she poured another scoop of water onto her girlfriend's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"... I don't mind." Jiaqi replied shyly. It's only been a year since they started dating. Showering together is actually a first. "It's a new kind of feeling." Yuyan smiled, "Told you. Doing challenges like this is fun. We get to learn and experience more stuff together. That's what I genuinely wanted, baobei."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. You win. This is fun." Jiaqi finally admitted. "But can you hurry up? It's getting cold." Realising that she stopped pouring water, "Oh!" She exclaimed and continued her job as the couple shared nothing but shy laughter throughout their first bath together.</p><p> </p><p>Finally getting into their pyjamas and now comfortably cuddled into bed together, it's easier now even with their handcuffs on. Watching another series of Netflix until either one fell asleep, it was always Jiaqi who went into dreamland first. And it was always Yuyan who turned off the television, the lights and kissed her good night.</p><p> </p><p>But she can't do that with those handcuffs on.</p><p> </p><p>Stuck in bed with the television still on, lights still on, the Youtuber gave up. She turned and stretched her arms to pick up the camera. "Good night guys. I don't want to wake Jiaqi up so I'll just leave everything as it is." She smiled and switched the camera off. Setting it down on the night stand, Yuyan turned around and wrapped her girlfriend closely to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>It's her favourite position.</p><p> </p><p>Being able to make a whiff of her hair, a scent that makes her feel at home and softly intertwining her fingers, she can always sleep well with Jiaqi by her side. It's lonely during the weekdays when her girlfriend isn't here. So Yuyan makes the mostvout of it.</p><p> </p><p>Another problem that hits them in the morning is that Jiaqi is an early riser, while Yuyan isn't. So even when Jiaqi is awake at 7am, she decides not to get up. Similar to Yuyan's situation last night, the girlfriend is stuck in bed and uses her phone to pass time. And it's a rather, comfortable two hours because Yuyan was just snoozing away whilst clinging onto her arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you awake?" Jiaqi asked, hearing Yuyan groan and shift around the blankets. "Morning baobei." She replied, pulling over to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "I think my arm is sore." The Youtuber laughed, later realising that her wrist now has marks on it because of the handcuff. "How many hours do we have left?"</p><p> </p><p>"About one more hour. We started this at 10am yesterday right?" Jiaqi asked in which Yuyan nodded in reply. "That's fast."</p><p> </p><p>"What? You wanted it more?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-No. I never said that."</p><p> </p><p>"Liar." Yuyan grinned. "You lowkey wanted it longer."</p><p> </p><p>"W-Whatever. I've been waiting for you to wake up for two hours. I need to go to the toilet. Get your ass up."</p><p> </p><p>Yuyan yawned and rose up from bed. "Yes ma'am." She mumbled, dragging her feet along to wherever Jiaqi took her. This time, the camera isn't even switched on. And this time, they aren't in public. So, being the playful person, she was, Yuyan stared straight at Jiaqi as she sat down on the toilet bowl.</p><p> </p><p>"W-What? Stop staring at me like that..." Jiaqi looked away shyly, using her hand to block Yuyan's view. "Pervert."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow. New tactic huh?" Yuyan scoffed, yet cheekbones rising so high. "Fine. Be that way." She eventually gave up and waited for Jiaqi to finished.</p><p> </p><p>The two finished their handcuff challenge by brushing teeth together. Standing side by side as they shared the mirror, the two tried not to smile and giggle, watching the latter move their hands back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>"Mine is whiter than yours." Yuyan spread her mouth out widely so that all of her teeth could be seen.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't play games with a kid," Jiaqi blocked her girlfriend's attempt to challenge and put her toothbrush back. "Come on. It's 10am already. Let's remove these handcuffs." Yuyan pouted as she was dragged back to the bedroom. Picking up the camera, the couple filmed their final comments of the handcuff challenge and did the honour of unlocking it, finally making them free.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, my wrist has gone all red!" Yuyan groaned, feeling the muscle cramp hit her like a truck. "Anyways, guys. That's the 24-hour handcuff challenge with my girlfriend. If you like this video," The YouTube side-eyed her girlfriend who knew exactly what she was hinting. Jiaqi peeked behind her back and pointed her fingers out. "Like and subscribe! Bye!" The two said in unison as Yuyan pressed stop.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to her girlfriend and pulling her into a hug, "We did it. baobei! 24-hour handcuff challenge!" She squealed, snuggling her head between Jiaqi's shoulders as the latter smiled. "It was really fun, Yuyan. Let's do another challenge next time."</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely!" The Youtuber nodded with confidence. She has a lot up her sleeves. She's got everything written down but she isn't sure whether her girlfriend would approve to the ideas that she had in mind. But it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"</p><p> </p><p>The day Yuyan's 24-hour handcuff challenge video was uploaded; it was hitting more views than their prank video. It seems that every new video would break the record of the old, and that was somehow a little burdensome for the Youtuber who was motivated to make better quality video content in the future.</p><p> </p><p>But that didn't back her down. Youtube is Yuyan's passion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks again for patiently waiting for the update, leave down a comment and tell me what you think about the fic, and maybe leave down your prediction for the next chapter. hint: chapstick</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>